


Flirting Game

by lorir_writes



Series: To Know You [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Jade describes the night she met the man who would change her life on her journal.





	1. Flirting Game - Part I

That was supposed to be just another Saturday night when the manager at the bar I was working called me to wait on a table for this bachelor party. S _ure! The tip is gonna be great._  I walked back to the bar and saw those three men: a very zippy guy, a snob one and another one, a more low-key kind of guy. 

Even though they walked into a bar, they looked completely oblivious to the place they just got in and ordered things that clearly weren’t on the menu. The snob guy actually requested a filet mignon medium rare with bearnaise sauce.  _Hahahaha._

But everything changed when he walked in. His beautiful clear blue eyes, his dark blond hair, perfectly symmetric face and athletic body hidden under a tailored suit… But the best thing about him is his smile. That bright, immaculate and welcoming smile threw me off balance as he apologized for being late and introduced himself. 

I kept my cool and replied politely before taking their orders. And then some more. The snob guy insisted on only drinking the red wine until he was sure it was a Chateau Lafite-Rothschild 1975 and the zippy one was trying to beatbox while low-key made acid comments about it. But he was just quiet, occasionally smiling and sipping his drink.

When they were about to leave, he came to thank me and apologized for his friends. I’ve never seen a customer apologize twice on the same night and keep a conversation with the server and he seemed so caring and sincere. It was hard not to feel drawn to him. So when he asked me to go out with them, I just had to accept it, in spite of not wanting his friends around.

I knew I was about him from the get-go. His friend made a few nasty comments about me right after I stepped outside the bar and they were promptly scolded by him before I actually hear anything. Well, that’s what he thinks. I couldn’t help but smile. 

On the way to Kismet, we talked about how long they’ve been in New York, the places they went and no matter how loud his friends could be, it seemed like no one else was there. By the time we got to the club, his friends went straight to the dancefloor, while he guided me to a private booth and asked the waiter for drinks. 

“Careful. We’re playing with fire here…” 

[Originally posted by acocktailmoment](https://tmblr.co/ZBuuDi2WN-heD)

His playful smile was so seductive, his eyes never leaving mine as we both drank the shots. _Time to make this more interesting…_

“Thanks. I guess this makes us even.” 

“Hmm… You’re right. Now I”ll have to find some other excuse to get you to stay.”

That’s all I wanted to hear, but I wasn’t quite done yet.

“Better think of something fast.”

Despite his unsuccessful attempts in this little flirting game, I wouldn’t leave. But his honest answer caught me off guard.

“Honestly? Hanging out with you is the most fun I’ve had this entire vacation.”

So he told me about how much he wanted to please his friends and pretended to like all their over-the-top ideas for bachelor parties, but just wished to make a quiet visit to the Statue of Liberty and just wished to feel free before going back to his life as crown prince.  _And here I thought I’d have a shitty semester for failing Music Analysis class._

_Wait… Is he going to have an arranged marriage?_   _Why can’t he find someone to love and rule the country by his side?_ No wonder he thought my lifestyle and dreams so compelling.  _OK, I need to do something…_

“You said you wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. Let’s do it”

 I might have to call in a huge favor to Julie, but she still owes me for exchanging dresses with her just so she could go to on a date after basketball practice.  _Why is she taking so long to text me back?_


	2. Flirting game - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade describes the night she met the man who would change her life in her journal.

While we headed towards the docks, I tried to contain my nerves making small talk until Julie finally texted me back.

  


“Everything alright?” Liam asked, his eyes studying me fidgeting with my phone

“Err…” And before I could answer, Julie’s reply came to save the night.

“Just fine,” I smiled. By the time we got to the docks, the city has gone quiet and the night sky looked amazing. But nothing could beat the sight of him smiling as he saw the boat approaching.

“Part of me didn’t think you’d pull this off.”

“Maybe you just don’t know me very well.”  _Can’t let prince charming see me sweat, right?_ I always thought royalty as rich people living a fancy and glamorous life, but everything in his life seemed to be about commitment, sacrifice, and hiding emotions. I know him for just a few hours and somehow I’ll feel so connected to him. Maybe it’s his looks or his honesty or the fact that he’s so selfless and kind. Or the combination of all these things. All I could think about is how much I wanted to see that smile and kiss him. I wouldn’t have another chance to do it if I didn’t do it all that night. 

So I did it. I kissed him. He looked surprised. Happily surprised, fortunately. “I’m glad to have met you, Jade. I’ll never forget this night…”

[Originally posted by topoftheworld7](https://tmblr.co/ZR67htaK25Xy)

He took me home, kissing the back of my hand before heading back to the hotel he was staying. It almost felt like I was daydreaming this whole time.  _A prince? It’s hard to meet a nice guy in NY, let alone an actual gentleman._  But the woody scent of his cologne lingered on my dress as a reminder of the night and a smile I would never forget. And thankfully, now I don’t have to.

 


End file.
